


[授权翻译]死胡同 / Up a Blind Alley

by swflora_sw



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: 假如一直瞎的那个是 Logan 会怎么样？对《X 战警 – 进化》第二季 “Blind Alley” 这一集的重新演绎。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Up a Blind Alley (fanfic & fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689203) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> 原作者给故事配了图，画面感超强。要看图片和作者原文的，请移步原作网址。  
> 这个故事里小队长是不满18岁的高中生，老狼是X教授学校里的中青年教师（虽然真实年龄一百多岁了，但是人家看上去不老）。学校因为之前的袭击而损坏严重，大家都在干活修复校园。

就某种角度而言，Logan 的变种能力有点像心灵感应。现在他想从重建学校的繁重劳动中好好休息一会儿，原本以为可以舒舒服服地打个盹儿，没料到脑子里却有人在讲话。

**_“_ ** **_—Jean_ ** **_？_ ** **_—Scott_ ** **_？”_ **

_“_ _…_ _抱歉。你想要什么？”_

_“不，不。你先说吧。”_

_“还是你先说吧。”_

_“好吧……”_

**_*_** ** _嘭_** ** _*_** [译注：此乃 Kurt瞬移的声音。Kurt 找 Scott，要他接电话。]

_“是_ _Alex_ _……”_

_“……那只要一小会儿。喂？_ _Alex_ _吗？出什么事了？”_

Logan 听不清 Scott 的弟弟在电话那头到底说了些什么，不过他发誓他听到了几个词“冲浪”、“墨西哥”和“钱包”。

他叹了口气，把帽檐压低直到遮住眼睛。他在大宅后面找到了一个安静的好地方，那棵老苹果树非常适合他把酸痛的背靠在上面。他不明白为何自己愚蠢的增强感官这时自动启动了。他总是在关注 Scott 和 Jean 这对早恋的小情侣。

他郁闷地咬紧牙。他不该在这里想这些，附近可是有个 _真正的_ 心灵感应者或许还在听着 _他_ 。

_“一有飞机我就尽快赶来你这里，我们机场见。”_ Scott 说道，Logan 猛地睁开了眼睛。

他和 Summers 整个上午都在屋顶上修天线，而且约好休息片刻后再在屋顶上碰头的。看来 Charles 的黄金男孩确实遇到什么麻烦事了，不然他不会丢下做了一半的活儿不管。

\----原文分割线----

_这天又是这样……_

Scott 叹息一声，向下看了一眼广袤无垠的沙漠。事情总是不顺他的意。

他一直不安地揉捏着机票，直到那张纸片看上去就像是嚼过一样。对于这一切他有种不好的预感。时间真不凑巧——他好不容易才鼓起这么点勇气……

……不过，至少他可以从 Alex 那里得到些建议。老天知道他早些时候在屋顶上时已经努力试着跟 Logan 说话了，但最终还是没成功。

他累了，于是小心地抬起眼镜，揉了揉紧闭的眼睛。他不能再这样下去了……他已经无法集中精神……而且缺乏睡眠……

他必须解决这件事，不过要事第一，他先要确保 Alex 安全回家再说。

这么想着，Scott 绑好了安全带，准备好降落。

\----原文分割线----

Logan 瞪着手里的扳手，有点发懵。他不需要扳手……他甚至不记得自己拿起了扳手。

真是讽刺，他一个人在屋顶上，已经神游天外一分多钟了。

他咬紧牙关，直到腮帮子发痛。Chunk 就在自己两个楼层下面……

即使过去金刚狼离开过 X 战警，那也是因为他自己 _选择_ 离开，而不是 Xavier 把他赶走。

他已经有好几年没有要离开的念头了，可现在有些事情变了……或者说，人变了。这种需要如此强烈，如果不平息它的话，Logan 觉得自己会被整个吞没，……或者他只有离开这里才行。

\----原文分割线----

“嗨，嗨！他来了！”无论如何，Scott 看到 Alex 总是很激动。毕竟多年来他一直以为 Alex 已经死了，对他而言，跟弟弟在一起的每分钟无疑都是一件礼物。因为 Alex 丢了钱包，Scott 要把他从墨西哥接回来。 

“哥！见到你真高兴！”Alex 给了他一个拥抱，他们一起走向机场的出口。

“来吧，我们先吃点东西。”

事后看来，Alex 对于肢体接触有点冷淡，这挺奇怪的，但是当时 Scott 把这归因于他在机场空调间里呆得太久的缘故。假如他认真想一想的话，Alex 的气息也变了……，考虑到冲浪男孩的典型造型，他弟弟常常闻上去就是一股 Hollister 商店的味道。[译注：Hollister 是个主打海滩冲浪风格的服装品牌。] 但是这天，Scott 从他身上什么味道也没闻到。

“啊，太棒了！这边走，那里有个吃饭的地方！”

忽然，Scott 被一股巨大的力量撞到了一个空无一人的走廊里。

“Alex？！你搞什——”

空气充满浓烟，令他嘴里满是苦涩的味道。

“还债的时候到了。”

他听到魔形女的声音，但是眼前却什么也看不见。

\----原文分割线----

Logan走在 Charles 身边，深深地压抑着那些隐秘的念头，深到连他自己都感觉不到。早在 1945 年，Logan 曾在京都的某个临济宗寺庙里学习过打坐冥想。感谢这个技能令他能在 Charles 身边毫不泄漏自己困扰的思绪。

**_“不！”_ **

Charles 正在表扬他们上周所做的工作，他说，大宅的内部装修看上去就像是全新的一样，就在此时，他们听到 Jean 的尖叫声。

他们冲向那个传来尖叫声的房间，但 Charles 在房门口拦住了 Logan， _//_ _她在做噩梦，让我来处理吧，很快的_ _//_ ，他无声地告诉 Logan，然后他进屋开始跟 Jean 交谈。

“Jean，你还好吗？”

“教授，Scott 出事了！”

“也许只是你做了一个噩梦？”

“不是做梦，是真的出事了，我感觉到了。”

“Jean，Scott 离我们太远了，即使是我也无法感应到他……不要担心。再可怕的噩梦也就是一个梦而已。”

Jean 点点头，Charles 一直到确定她真的没事了才驾着轮椅离开了房间……而 Logan 早已走了。

他无奈的垮下肩膀。要不是 Jean 的噩梦打断他们的谈话，他原本想跟 Logan 好好谈一谈的，他早就想跟他谈谈了。

Logan 已经有好几个月对他封闭思想了，Charles 不喜欢这样。无论如何，这会让 Logan 和整个团队的距离越来越远。

如果用能力打探一下，Charles 就能知道 Logan 的心事，弄清事实总比生活在恐惧中要好……

……假如他的猜想是对的话……

好吧，到时候他再处理这事吧。

\----原文分割线----

现在，Logan 在车库里，尽管他不记得自己是怎么到这个地方的。他只记得 Jean 说 Scott 出事了，她的话太像是真的了。

他应该就这样子去找他吗？他担心自己的欲念被压抑得太久了。Logan 能处理好这个，但是对于金刚狼来说，那可就是另一回事了……

他骑上摩托车，发动了引擎。

_我猜，这应该没啥大不了的。_

\----原文分割线----

Scott 呻吟着醒来，他的脸贴着温暖的沙子。

眼镜已经不在了。

_……发生什么了？_ 只一会儿，他就想了起来，人立马蹦了起来。

“这是哪里？”他高声问道，但是魔形女没有回答。没有人回答，那个可怕的念头令他感到腹部阵阵绞痛。不过，没错，把一个盲人扔在沙漠里慢慢死去，这绝对是她干得出的事。[译注：这一集之前，在一次针对人类敌对势力的行动中，Scott 曾阻止魔形女从敌人的基地逃脱。于是这次魔形女前来报复。]

现在如同病狗一般，他的第一个也是最迫切的念头就是他不想就这么死了，他还没有对那个人说出自己要说的话呢。

不能坐以待毙，下定决心后，他摇晃着站起来，开始往前走。

\----原文分割线----

摩托车呼啸着，沙漠的风拂过他的脸庞，Logan 估摸着， _现在已经够远了。_

于是，他的头脑放松下来，思想的墙壁开始倒塌。

脑海里开始播放今天上午发生的那些事情，只有此时，他才允许自己去 _感觉_ 那些事情。

上午早些时候，Hank 给大家布置任务。当 Logan 听说他和 Scott 分在同一组的时候他简直要炸了；一波妄想冲来，他感到肚子一阵紧绷，忍不住发出压抑而又恼怒的低吼。

假如他知道他和 Scott 后来会在屋顶上一起光着膀子干活的话，他早就告诉 McCoy 他要回去睡觉，让那个好大夫自己上去干那些活了。

但是他当时不知道，等 Logan 接受了跟 Summer 一起干活的安排之后，Hank 才把他们派去了屋顶上。

‘别忘了，Logan，上面可有 83 度 [译注：相当于摄氏28度]，记得多喝水，多休息！’

‘有人跟你说过吗，你就是根肉中刺？’Logan 咕哝着抱怨道。

他气呼呼地没有等 Scott 就自己先上了屋顶。屋顶上阳光直射，他没找到天线，电缆也是缠一团糟。于是，他脱掉 T 恤，开始解那些电缆。

“Logan？”

_用鼻子呼吸。集中注意力什么都不要想。_

“Scott。”

“嘿……我带了点水。”Scott 放下两瓶冰水。

“嗯。”Logan 站了起来，而这时 Scott 转过身，背对着他开始脱衬衫。

_我了个去。_ 必须要转移视线，Logan 开始无聊地在工具箱里东翻翻西找找。

他闻到男孩身上散发出来味道，有点像是肥皂和麝香，然后他集中注意力什么都不去想。

对于 Logan 而言，跟三十多个青少年一起住在 X 大宅里，就意味着空气里永远充斥着令他不适的气味。即使是在冬天，他高度敏感的鼻子都能闻到浓烈的汗臭、荷尔蒙和费洛蒙混合在一起的味道。

最糟糕的通常是在春假期间，那段时间 Logan 总是外出——有时是一走就是好几周。每个人都以为离群索居的金刚狼只是需要更多空间罢了，而他也假装大家想的没错，如果让他们知道实情的话，恐怕每个人在他身边的时都会觉得有点别扭。

他不介意成年人，他们每个都有各自的气味，Logan 觉得成年人的味道还算适中。不像那些小青年的，让人分心、头痛，那些带着困惑、荷尔蒙以及青春的味道，令他无法忽略。

不，他不介意成年人……然而，他也不介意 Scott。两年前，当他给孩子们上驾驶课的时候，他发现了这一点。

作为唯一一个肯教孩子们开车的老师，Logan 跟年纪稍微大一点的学生在 Charles 的汽车里共度了很多时光。他发现对 Scott 单独授课的时候——那气味还不错。不像他走进满是学生的教室时那样，鼻腔会受到巨大刺激。

后来，Scott 满了十六岁被送到他的班上，知道吗……这小子闻着像是香皂……麝香……或其他什么东西，很特别……那种味道 Logan 直接将其命名为‘Scott’味——正如他给暴风女、Hank 和轮椅的气味命名那样。

Scott 的气味适中，甚至是令人愉快的。

Logan 发觉，当 Summers 在附近时，他马上就将嗅觉关注点放在他身上，从而屏蔽班里其他孩子的气味。对于他那过于敏感的嗅觉而言，Scott 的气味就好像是一个避难所。

那时，他没有想太多——也没有理由需要想太多。

然后，大约六个月之前，情况变了……Scott 变了。好吧，是他的气味变了。不知怎么的，他的气味变得更好闻，更……温暖，简直令人陶醉。

一切开始于一次危境室课程之后的夜晚。Logan 带了这节训练课，结束的时候，别的学生都大声说笑着往浴室去了，只有 Scott 走到他跟前来表示谢意。这没什么奇怪的，自从 Chuck 把 Scott带到大宅以来，这个曾经忍饥挨饿、目不能视、遭受惊吓的孩子从不将任何事情视为理所当然。他总是充满感恩之心。

“Logan，多谢你。”Scott 友好地拍了一下他的胳膊，“你今天的模拟训练挺难的。”

他的动作随意又无害，但是，这是 Logan 第一次察觉到 Scott 的气味竟然这么该死的好闻，毫无防备的 Logan 立刻心跳加倍，仿佛被一记重拳击中了肚子。 _这是怎么回事？_

“别客气。” _还有，你他妈离我远点！_

Scott 终于走远了，可 Logan 却真的有了生理反应……他无法否认自己硬的跟石头似的，就是这样。 _见鬼了。_

或者更确切的说，这他妈是怎么回事？

他唯一能想到的理由就是 Jean。从去年起，Scott 和 Jean 似乎走得更近了，那些求爱行为一定让 Summer 的费洛蒙爆棚……就是那些费洛蒙让 Logan 性起的。一定是这样的。

一个学生。

一个还没到十八岁的学生。

Scott-该死的-Summers。

这孩子有时会跟他一起在车库里干活，无所事事的时候一起训练；大宅里有盛大派对时，他们俩一起在某个角落里安静的喝点东西，因为他们都觉得自己不适合派对（尽管精灵男孩多次怂恿 Summers 去跳舞）—— 他怎会直到现在才注意到 Charles 的黄金男孩长得这么好看呢？完美的头发、棱角分明的脸、高高的颧骨、瘦削的身体……Logan 甚至喜欢 Scott 的穿着，这真是创了新低了；金刚狼从来不关注这些。

他应该离开。这才是正确的做法……但是大宅是他的家，X 战警是他的伙伴……

他心想，Scott 和 Jean 之间确定关系只是个时间问题，这个该死的求爱过程总是会结束的。他只要挺住一段时间就行了。

所以，他避开 Scott，等着他和 Jean 修成正果。

六个月过去了，Logan 看着他和 Jean 跳着圈圈舞，就是不确定关系。他暗骂这两个人的优柔寡断，希望他们能早日终结他的郁闷……可是，哪怕只是看到 Jean 稍微跟 Scott 靠得太近，他就会气得发抖，强忍着不作声。

除了感到受伤害，他还感到受侮辱 —— 即使 Summers 注意到他在故意跟他保持距离，他也像是毫不在乎。好像他跟 Jean 已经够亲密了，压根没空搭理 Logan。

Logan 知道这么想是不对的。

他为想要得到 Scott 而内疚，为心生嫉妒而内疚……对 Charles 隐藏思想令他疲惫不堪——所有这些折磨让 Logan 真的变得抑郁起来。他怀疑自己当初决定留下是否是正确的。

所以，那天上午在屋顶上看到 Jean 在下面时，他全心全意地在心里诅骂。Jean 要运用她的能力把天线抬起来并送到他们手上，这意味着那个害相思病的 Summers 会把他给逼疯。

就是那个害相思病的、好闻的、打着赤膊的 Summers。

‘Logan，你有没有……嗯……真的在乎过什么人？’

‘老虎钳。’Logan 就答了一个词，他在脑中大叫‘ _闭嘴，小鬼’_ 。这种问题，Scott 最不应该来问的就是他了 —— 当然啦，他就是这么走霉运！

他希望 Scott 跟其他小鬼一样散发着汗臭味而且讨厌他！或者，就直接跟 Jean 搞对象，别来理他！他希望 Jean 和 Charles 都搬到阿拉斯加去。他想要自己的双手游走在 Scott 白皙劲瘦的身体上。想要把Scott 推到天线上，咬住他裸露的肩膀。他想要——

‘我的意思是，你心里感觉强烈但是却说不出口。你遇到过这种情况吗？’不论 Logan怎样装出不感兴趣的样子，Scott就是不闭嘴。

‘是的，有一次。’他需要 Scott 闭嘴。他需要集中注意力什么都不去想。

‘有一辆我见过的最漂亮的摩托车，结果被别人买走了，我当时什么话都说不出来。’听他这么说，Scott 沉下了脸。也许现在他终于可以闭嘴了。

当 Scott 递工具给他时，两人的手指碰了一下，Logan 顿时怒了，因为如此简单的碰触就让他性奋起来，他提高嗓门道：‘不是剥线钳，是老虎钳！你会不会用眼睛看啊，小鬼！’

他的话伤到了 Scott，可是他不在乎。或许最终他的气味会变化，变成憎恨或恐惧……随便什么都比原始的欲望要好……他抬头一看……

_……该死的_ _Summers_ _，不要用那付可怜小狗的样子看着我！_ _Jean_ _才是_ _*_ _你的_ _*_ _问题，现在你把这变成_ _*_ _我的_ _*_ _问题了！_

可是，Scott 就这么低头看着他，悲伤的微皱眉头，同时又散发出天堂般好闻的气味。

‘听着，’Logan 终于站起身来，生气的说，‘我是这么看的。我希望这活儿能在元旦之前完成……所以，如果你不跟她说——我就跟她去说！’

‘呃，不要！没事了。’Scott 恳求地举起了双手，Logan 终于开始闻到了恐慌的味道……即使是恐慌，与少年身上的味道混在一起，还是那么好闻；Logan 的爪子插入了墙壁。此时，休息的铃声响了。

‘嗯……待会儿见……’Scott 结结巴巴地说。Logan点点头，他已经背对着这小鬼，心里暗想， _最好不要_ 。

……不过，那只是他当时的想法。现在 Logan 是拼了命都想要见到 Scott，想要确认他安全。

_不安全。_

夕阳西下，整个世界都被染成了红色，然而他不会看错，天空确实被一道红色的光波点亮。

Logan 离开通往机场的道路，转向光波的方向。血管里的肾上腺素在飙升，他一边把油门踩到底，一边祷告千万不要太迟了。

\----原文分割线----

Scott 在炎热的、一望无际的荒漠里走了数小时。他身上都是汗，但手里还是拿着夹克，他知道晚上这里的气温会变得很低。

“有人吗？“

他冒险小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。

光波眩目，在视野的角落里，Scott 看到一棵仙人掌被炸为碎片。他赶紧闭上眼睛。

“好消息是——没人在那儿……坏消息是……“ Scott 伸着胳膊闭着眼，继续往前走，”……没人在那儿。“

天开始变凉了。一开始，凉风宜人，但他越走，温度就变得越低。假如在天黑之前还不能找到藏身之所的话，他那件夹克根本不管用。

“有人吗？！“他又冒险睁了一次眼睛；一片空旷地被炸成碎石片。他又赶紧闭上眼。

一阵冷风吹来，他冻得直发抖；现在肯定是晚上了。

他刚要穿上夹克，忽然整个人猛地僵住了。

“喂？！”他听到 _有什么东西_ 在周围。但他不确定是什么。

得到的回答是一声寒彻血液的嚎叫。然后，又是一声嚎叫……一声接着一声。

\----原文分割线----

Logan 驾着摩托车行驶在崎岖不平的地上，他不得不放慢了速度。尽管非常担心，金刚狼还是挺高兴能有所行动的。在大宅里关了太长时间，除了危境室的模拟可以让他活动活动筋骨之外，太多时候无所事事，他觉得自己快要憋出病来了。新出现的性挫折也没让这种烦躁减轻一点。他渴望鲜血，不管是谁袭击了 Summers，他都会让对方付出代价。

\----原文分割线----

从声音判断，他面前有五只狼。当它们冲过来时，他听到沙砾滚动的声音，于是，他向地面射出一道冲击波，吓退了它们。

_这办法有用！_

“啊！”

什么东西重重地击中了他的后背，上下颚在他的肩头合拢，Scott 惊得丢掉了夹克，他抓住一把皮毛，用力把它甩了出去。

他开始奔跑……

……它们也开始奔跑。

\----原文分割线----

“喂？噢，Alex！真高兴你从已经墨西哥回来了！……什么？！你今天跟 Scott 说过话吗？噢，糟了！”

Jean 挂上电话，脸色煞白。

_“教授！！！”_

\----原文分割线----

他的衬衫几乎完全撕碎了，膝盖处的牛仔裤也差不多全磨破了，跌倒时膝盖就直接砸在沙石上。狼群变得更凶猛了，它们的数量每一分钟都在增加。每过几分钟就有一只狼跳到他身上，而 Scott 则把它扔出去。到目前为止，他还没被狼咬中，可是好运气已经快要用完了；他转错了一个弯，感到下方吹来一阵冷风……是悬崖。他在瞬间成功地停住了身体，但是一只狼对着他大腿咬了过来，狼牙在腿前几寸的地方合拢，逼着他快速后退——

—— Scott 大叫着，失去了平衡。在这惊心动魄的永恒瞬间，他奋力要恢复平衡，但是可怕的事情还是发生了——他摔下了悬崖。

\----原文分割线----

真是讽刺，他现在多么希望闻到 Scott 的气味，却偏偏只能闻到尘土和露水。

光波没有再出现，Logan 几乎可以尝到恐惧的味道。Summers 不是已经安全了，就是已经倒下了……

他加快步子，嗅着空气，向上帝祈祷千万别太迟了。

……还是什么都没有闻到。

他再次跨上摩托，往最后看到光波的地方驶去。

\----原文分割线----

Scott 闭着眼惊恐地翻滚着摔下了悬崖。跌落时，身体撞上了岩石，他在心中祈祷，希望别撞上仙人掌……

……终于，他停了下来。

他全身都在痛，不过好在还活着。斜坡的陡峭度刚好让他在保住性命同时也摆脱了狼群。

他仰躺在地上，足足有一分钟不敢动弹，因为他不确定自己伤得有多重……

\----原文分割线----

Logan 终于捕捉到了 Scott 清爽的气味，这是他所闻过的最甜美味道。这味道还是那么温暖，令人陶醉；Scott 还活着。

不过，这同时也让他感到一阵心痛。

他知道，真相会让 Scott 讨厌他……Chunk 会把他赶走……其他的 X 战警会怒不可遏——他将会失去所有朋友。

但最糟糕的是，他将一手毁掉 Charles 毕生的成就。得知学校的老师在勾引学生，那些年轻的队员们会怎么想？

他必须离开。

放开思绪之后，他很清楚结局将会怎样。

\----原文分割线----

跌落时他的后脑撞到了岩石，头痛欲裂的感觉从太阳穴处开始……蔓延到眼睛后方……然后是头骨根部……

第一次他努力想要站起来，但是天旋地转得利害，他呻吟着再次倒下。

Scott 仰躺在地上，咒骂自己不该把夹克弄丢了；他感觉气温好像已经降到了零度以下。汗水被冷风吹干，令他全身发抖牙齿打架。

疲倦、寒冷、酸痛，他开始迷糊起来……

……撞到头之后睡着，不安全吧？Scott 担心一旦睡着了就会失去意识；他需要保持清醒。

但是他觉得头很晕……经历了刚才的搏斗，他很疲惫……而且又饿又冷……

_你能做到的，_ _Summers_ _。保持清醒。想一想……想想_ _Alex_ _……你得找个电话，确认他安然无恙……对了……想一想……想一想_ _…_ …

他正在睡去……假如可以睁开眼睛就好了……但是他不得不闭上眼睛，而这让他越来越迷糊……

_不行！_

他支撑着让自己坐起来，但是世界依然在旋转，他唯一能做的就是喘气而已。

\----原文分割线----

他驾着摩托看到一群狼，它们正懒洋洋地坐在悬崖上往下窥视。Logan 顺着它们视线的方向往山下的峡谷驶去，他嘴里发干，心在狂跳。

\----原文分割线----

Scott 强迫自己保持坐姿；这是唯一可以让他保持清醒的方法。

但是他的手和脚开始失去知觉，由于虚弱他的牙齿也不再寒颤了。

他会因为体温过低而死在这片荒芜之地吗？他的队员们是不是在找他？

//……教授？//

//……Jean？//

醒来之后，他第一百万次在心里呼唤他们，但是仍然没有回应。他离他们心灵感应的范围实在太远了。

\----原文分割线----

气味太微弱了。他可能弄错了，Summers 并不在这附近，或者 Scott 的情况不妙（他不敢去想任何其他的可能）。他安静地慢速开着摩托，集中目力在黑暗的峡谷里扫视着，忽然他听到一个声音——

_“……有人吗？”_

_Scott_ _！他还活着！_

可是他的声音太小了，以 Logan 的耳力也只能勉强听到。这小子肯定在数英里之外 —— 他还是弄错了；Scott 没有跌下悬崖。Logan 刚要往峡谷远端驶去，却发现摩托点不着火了。他看了一下面板上的读数；指针指向零下面两格……又是一个失误，Summers 可能都快死了。

“Scott？”他叫道，忽然那气味又变浓了……那里，岩石那里！他怎么会没注意到他？！

他跳下摩托，朝那个佝偻着的身影跑去，他的眼睛很快适应了黑暗。那是 Summers 没错，他坐在地上，衣服几乎完全被撕烂了。

“退后！”Scott 吼道，Logan 立刻站住不动。空气里弥漫着恐惧的味道。

_他知道了。_ 这是Logan 脑中闪现的第一个念头，令他痛苦的念头。

Scott 知道他的想法，他宁可死也不愿意让他来救他。伙计，有这么痛苦吗？Logan 觉得耻辱又……心碎？怎么回事？这就是个一时冲动的、毫无意义的——

“谁在那儿？”Scott 喝问道，警告地将致命的视线瞄准他，却拼命地紧闭着眼睛，好像他不信任自己的眼皮一样。

他的眼镜丢了。

“嘿，”Logan 举起双手做出投降的姿势，即使 Scott看不见。“是我。”

“证明！”

_证明？……_ 魔形女也在这儿？怎么会？！

“你今天天线的活儿干的很糟。”Logan 干巴巴地说；Scott 顿时放松了下来。

“Logan？……你怎么找到我的？”

该死，这小子又变得好闻起来……大概不全是情欲在作怪。也许他的气味就是这样的。这让 Logan 更有理由要离开大宅了。

“说来话长，你怎么了？跟魔形女有关？”

“是的……她在机场把我药倒了。我醒来时就在这里了。狼群袭击了我，我摔下了悬崖还撞到了头……Logan……我觉得很难受……大概是脑震荡了。头痛得要死。”

“你还能站起来吗？”

“恐怕不行……太晕了。”

“好吧。让我来看一看。”Logan 先行提示以免 Scott 被吓到。他跪在他身边，隔着破了衬衫轻轻地碰触他的肩膀，希望受惊的男孩别被他的碰触吓到。

从脉搏开始，他将两根手指按在男孩的颈动脉上。

“天哪，Summers，你冻僵了！你在这里呆了多久了？”他一边问，一边轻柔地搂着 Scott 的脑袋，他确实有点紧张——每分钟才 50 次的心跳不是什么好现象。

“我不确定……几个小时了？我被狼袭击时把夹克弄丢了。现在脚都冻得没知觉了……Logan……很严重吗？”Scott 努力让自己听上去勇敢一些，但是毫无疑问，他明显感觉到这柔韧的男孩在发抖。

“你会没事的，Summers。现在别动。”Logan 故作轻松地说，他可不想让 Scott 再被惊吓到。

“……好。”Scott 说，显然他必须付出努力才能保持坐着不动。

“嘿……不要动，我马上就好了。”

Scott 的头上有个小包，仅此而已，他没有流血或呕吐，而且他好像也能理智思考。但是他完全冻僵了，Logan 必须马上采取措施。

\----原文分割线----

Logan 轻轻碰了一下他头上的瘀青，小病狗状态下的 Scott 忍不住凑近Logan 的触摸。他讨厌让 Logan 看到他虚弱的样子，但是说实话，他也很高兴是 Logan 找到了他。

“哪里痛？”

“就是那里……眼睛后面的地方……”

“好的。把衬衫给我，好吗？”

“……啥？”

“你的衬衫，Summers。怎么说现在它对你也没啥用了，脱下来给我。”

Scott 把破烂的衬衫脱下来，递给了 Logan。他听到金属爪子伸出的声音，然后静静等待，闭着眼出神地听着 Logan 把布料割开。

“不要动，”Logan 警告道，然后开始把临时凑合的绷带绑到他的眼睛上。“……这样怎么样？”

“这样……好点了。谢谢。”蒙眼布绑的足够紧，Scott 的眼皮可以放松一下了。他的头痛也开始消退了一点。

“站起来。”Logan 命令道，他将手伸向 Scott。

“……我不行。”Scott 懊恼地咕哝着。他的脚完全麻木了，头晕呼呼的，没法站起来。

“好吧。等我一下。”

\----原文分割线----

Logan 回到摩托车那里，从车座下面拿出一瓶水和一条羊毛毯。

“喝吧，”他用一条胳膊架着 Scott 的肩膀，同时刻意无视脑中的声音，那声音告诉他，假如 Scott 知道的话——他肯定不会让 Logan 碰他，即使是出于治疗目的。

然后，他用羊毛毯裹住男孩柔软的身体并用胳膊环住 Scott 的腰，帮助他站起来。

“我不行……”Scott 脚底发软，但是 Logan 仍然不断地支撑着他。

“你必须行。只要走到摩托车那里就行。”他已经把车停在尽可能近的地方。

他帮 Scott 爬上了摩托，然后自己坐到了他身后；与 Scott 如此靠近让他备受折磨，更令他生气的是，在注意到彼此的贴近之后，血液里的肾上腺素更加飙升了。

_这是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草……只要_ _Summers_ _一回到大宅，我就马上离开。_

\----原文分割线----

Scott 在发抖，他的四肢疼痛，头脑迷糊。Logan 将他带到一个岩石较多的地方，这里的巨石挡住了寒风。Logan 帮他靠在一块巨石上坐好，然后就出去搜集木柴去了。

“哈罗？”Scott 猛地转过头。蒙眼布确实起到了作用，他几乎不觉得头痛了，但是现在他又觉得自己完全无助，也没有能力保护自己。

“是我，小子。”

Scott倒靠在岩石上。Logan 给他裹着的毯子没什么用。他的身体没产生什么热气能让自己舒服起来。他的鼻子和嘴唇也开始变得麻木，不过，最令他担心的是，他现在感觉不到冷了。他只是觉得越来越虚弱。

“运气怎么样？”

“……不怎么样。”Logan 承认道，Scott 不喜欢他说这话时的语气。假如金刚狼这样说话，那一定是发生了很糟糕的事情。

“Logan？”

\----原文分割线----

前一天肯定是下过雨了。他找到的那一点木头完全是湿的。

“……Logan？”少年就像纸一样苍白。他的嘴唇泛着病态的青色。

Logan 跪在他身边，搜索着合适的词句。他确信 X 战警们一定已经出发来找他们了，但是，按目前的情况，Summers 很可能就会死在他当值的时候，McCoy 到时唯一能做的事就是判定死亡时间了。

长久的沉默让那少年变得不安起来，可 Logan 还是没有找到合适的话。怎么说才不会像个变态呢？因为他太想得到 Summers，这会不会听着像是变态书里最古老的花招？这只是急救措施……

“Logan，求求你说话！我看不见，你不能就这么不理我！我甚至都不知道你还在不在……”Scott 的声音透出恐惧和悲伤，让 Logan 心痛不已，他终于开了口——

“我们必须共享体温。”

“……我们什么？”

“我找不到干燥的木柴……而且，你知道……体温过低是致命的……”Logan 含糊地说着，庆幸 Scott 看不到他红得发烫的脸。

“……那么，该怎么做？”Scott 吞咽了一下。即使身体这么虚弱，他仍然看上去紧张得要死。

“就是把衣服都脱了。”废话不说了，这就是急救。

“我……我想我不能……”

“什么？！那很好，别以为我喜欢这个主意，独眼！假如你有更好的办法，那就现在说出来！”

“我的意思是我自己没法脱衣服。”Scott 冷冷地说，他虽然生气但依然保持着克制。

_该死的。_

“噢。没错……我来帮你，”羞愧的 Logan 强迫自己靠近 Scott，但是少年躲开了他。

“算了，别麻烦了，Logan，我没事。”

“我不会让它算了，Scott。”好嘛，他搞砸了。这小子干吗就不能别揪住他的毒舌不放，把重点放在真正要紧的事情上？“……我可不想告诉 Charles 你没挺住……”Logan 还是找不到合适句子，他长叹一声，“过来。”

“……”

 “Summers……别让我强迫你。” _你这个固执的小—_ _—_

“哈！你不敢。”Scott 愤怒的反唇相讥。“我不要你碰我，就是这么回事。”

_他搭错神经了吗？！_ Logan 真的被惹火了。

“你撞伤了头，现在你体温过低。轮不到你来做决定。”Logan 不耐烦的站了起来。

“你敢！”Scott 用力扯下了蒙眼布，将致命的视线瞄准 Logan。

“你要阻止我吗？”Logan 无动于衷地说，他脱掉了皮夹克，将它铺在地上。

“你再靠近试试看！”Scott 警告道，但是 Logan 像猫一般悄无声息地靠近他，趁着毯子约束住了男孩的行动，他麻利地把 Scott 打横抱了起来。

“不要！”男孩挣扎着，试图将 Logan 推开，但是他太虚弱了，Logan 几乎感觉不到他的挣扎。

“安静。”

他将少年扛在肩头，来到刚才铺皮夹克的地方，那是他找到的一个避风的角落。

接着，他把 Scott 放在皮夹克上，拿掉毯子，然后开始解少年的皮带。

Scott 扭动着想要把他的手推开，但是就算 Scott 没灾没病的时候 Logan 也比他强壮多了，所以 Logan 一只手抓住男孩的手腕，另外一只手继续脱他的裤子。

“放松 Summers，别跟我闹。”

“停下！住手！”Scott 叫道。Logan 不理会他，继续拽着他的牛仔裤，然后把它脱了下来，这下 Scott 身上就剩一条内裤了。

“不！不——”

男孩弓起身体，推着，低泣着——直到 Logan 眼睛冒火。

“够了！不许动，真见鬼！”

Scott 被震住了，他一动也不敢动。

然后，Logan 站起来，快速脱掉自己的衣裤。他不敢想象这看上去像是怎么回事；他也不愿意去想。

……假如说之前他还怀疑他是否必须离队的话——现在他肯定了。这意味着失去同伴……还有他的家。

他低头看着 Scott。

Scott 就躺在那里，虚弱、害怕、极度苍白。

Logan 知道即将发生的事情无可挽回，他跪下来，把膝盖放在Scott的小腿外侧，然后慢慢放低身体，将肌肉虬结的躯干盖在男孩苍白精瘦的身体上。

Scott 没有挣扎。相反，他一动不动。当 Logan 继续时，Scott 喘了起来，他的呼吸快而浅，不太对劲。

“你觉得难受吗？”

Scott 只是摇摇头表示否认，Logan 犹豫了一下，继续动作。

Logan 寻思着血管密集的地方应该是温暖的重点，于是他将自己赤裸的躯干压在同样赤裸的 Scott 身上，然后将前臂滑入 Scott 的腋下，这样他可以温暖他的腋窝，最后，他推着少年的大腿迫使它们分开，让 Scott 跨骑着他身子，这样他可以温暖他的大腿内侧。

然后，他用毯子把两个人都盖上。

“好了，这样就行了。你还好吗？”Logan 没让声音泄漏自己的内疚。他是在拯救 Scott 的生命，这是现在最重要的事情。

Scott 没有回答，他的呼吸依旧浅而快。

愧疚的 Logan 低声说：“坚持一下就好，救援就在路上。”

即使他的腹股沟压在 Scott 的上面，他巨大的体重迫使男孩诱人地分开了两腿，但 Logan 此时并不需要禅宗技巧来让自己冷静下来。对于如此强迫着 Summers 与自己亲密接触，他也怕的要命 —— 这恰恰与性奋难耐完全相反。这几乎就像是梦魇中才会出现的可怕场景。

在此情形下，他仍然试图和 Scott 保持距离，但是在努力让自己的脸离 Scott 远一些时，他的脖子开始发烫，最后他认命地把下巴搁在了 Scott 的肩膀上。

就在此时，第一丝费洛蒙飘到他的鼻端。

真是见鬼了？

……在这种情况下，这小子竟然性奋了？

\----原文分割线----

Scott 被深深触怒了。当 Logan 说，他不喜欢与他肌肤相贴这个主意哪怕是为了治疗时，Scott 几乎希望自己失温而死算了。

他知道自己脑子不清楚，这种晕乎的感觉像是喝醉了似的；他说话含糊，没法说出一句完整的句子……但是他的心碎是真真切切的，他的羞愤是实实在在的。

后来，Logan 对他做了…… _这种事_ ，Scott 知道，假如他愿意说出来的话 —— 他曾好多次幻想这样的夜晚，尽管他不太愿意这么承认……

……Logan 用蛮力脱掉了他的衣服，让他仰躺着，然后迫使他把大腿架在他身上，好像那个野性的变种人正在操他一样。

这一切 —— 竟然让他兴奋起来。他并没有硬，因为他太虚弱了，但是他的性冲动在苏醒……吸收着 Logan 的体温，他的整个身体慢慢热了起来。

“……Scott？”

Logan 是生气了？还是觉得恶心？

Scott 仍然身体不适，他的判断力仍然受损，或许这就是他为何决定把事情问问清楚，尽管他已经知道了 Logan 的答案。

“……我今天试过要告诉你。”

“告诉我什么？”Logan 的语气里带着怀疑，甚至还有一点点生气。

“算了，别提了。”

“告诉我 _什么_ ，Summers？”

无法清醒思考的 Scott 用他唯一能够的方式作出了回答；他伸出一只颤抖的手，摸到了 Logan 的脸颊，然后估摸着他嘴唇的位置，Scott 靠了过来，吻了面前的这个男人。

\----原文分割线----

Logan 像是被火烧到了似的立刻退开，“这是在开玩笑吗？”

“……不。”Scott 悲伤的小声答道。

“我——你——……你有这种感觉多久了？！”Logan 最终还是找到了合适的词句。Scott 的嘴唇干燥而柔软，他的嘴还因刚才轻轻的接触而刺痛着。

“足够久了……听着，我懂了 —— 对不起。你就忘了我刚才——”

这次是 Logan 将吻递到了 Scott 的嘴唇上。那种气味，那种神奇的令人冲动的气味原来都是因他而起吗？这么久了……这些日子以来他一直在否认自己，他真应该……

……他应该什么都不做。Scott 还是一个学生。他们之间的年龄差也大的离谱。

他难舍地断开这个吻，同时用手稳住 Scott，阻止他再次尝试吻过来。

“不行。”

“……Logan？怎么了？”

“你还只是个孩子。”

“我到年龄了。”

“我是个老古董。”

“而且硬了。”Scott 毫不客气地指出这点，同时将身体压向他作为强调。这让 Logan 猛地吸了口气。

“Logan……很清楚，我们两个都想要……”被禁锢住的Scott 成功地将亲吻落在 Logan 赤裸的肩头，然后是他的脖子……他的下巴……干燥的嘴唇下，他的胡茬比他想象的要柔软。他欲火焚身，他渴望 Logan 已经太久了……

一阵战栗流过 Logan 全身。禁欲太久的他感到身体产生一种奇特的、几乎是被火灼烧的感觉。他认为自己之所以对 Scott 纯粹的气味反应强烈，有部分原因就是因为禁欲太久了……而现在 Scott 就这样被牢牢地压在他的身下，为了他而释放出如此美妙的气味……如果不小心的话，这几个月来努力获得的那一点点自控力都将付诸东流……

“Scott！”那男孩开始干蹭起来，他们的勃起隔着内裤彼此摩擦着。“Scott，停下！Chuck 会杀了我——”

“为了什么？”Scott 喘息着。他已经暖和多了，病态的苍白脸色已经被健康的红晕所代替。“我们没有在做什么过头的事……这个不算……Logan……这里就我们两个人……只有我们俩……我想要你……你让我好冲动……”

克制太久的 Logan 终于崩溃了。他深深地吻住 Scott，将臀部压向他，跟对方一起绝望地彼此摩擦着。

Logan 模糊地记起现在的小鬼们管这个叫‘隔着衣服做爱’。他想要做的比这个要多得多，但 Scott 说的对，这不是真正的性，这不算数。如果 Scott 说的是实话，他们两个都等待了漫长的六个月……他们理应获得一些抚慰……

\----原文分割线----

在 Scott 紧闭的眼睑后，他的思绪如飞。那天上午，Hank 给大家分配任务时，当听到自己跟 Logan 分在一组时，Scott 非常激动。后来他得知他们两个要光着膀子在屋顶上干活时——他都快晕过去了。

在 Logan 转身写黑板时盯着他紧绷在屁股上的牛仔裤是一回事；半裸着这么近距离的跟他在一起可是另一回事。

这就是政府的错，绝对的。

都怪他们那些该死哨兵机器人。

由于被迫在公众面前使用了超能力而暴露了身份，现在人们都知道了他们是变种人，而且所有这些孩子都被贝维尔高中赶出了学校。而后者则意味着，他们需要以家为校，那就意味着…… _呃_ 。

因为变种人被禁止去公立学校，Ororo、Logan、Hank 和 Charles 不得不成了他们的新老师。每个人都惊喜地发现，这个方案很不错。教授甚至还考虑将此作为一个长久的安排，不论国会下个月的最终决定到底如何。

但是就 Scott 而言，所有这些变化只表示一件事 —— 他能更多地见到 Logan。

最后，他试图做些什么，但是那些无力的尝试反而让情况更糟了。回忆起那些往事，Scott 露出了痛苦的表情。

那天早些时候，Logan 看着下面的一片狼藉，怒气冲冲的说： _‘伙计，他们把这个地方弄得跟垃圾站一样。我们还能搬回来住吗？！’_

在八月中旬的上午站在屋顶上，这意味着炽热的阳光将直射在他们身上；当 Scott 爬上屋顶时，Logan 已经光着膀子在那里干活了。Scott 不得不立刻背转身体，这样那个年长的变种人就不会看到他脸上的红晕已经爬到脖子根了。

_我该怎么解释这个？_ 他吓坏了。他吞咽了一下，脱下自己的衬衫，把它挂在门把手上。 _这就是我脸红的原因。_ 他扳着脸对自己说，然后抱着破罐破摔的觉悟鼓起勇气面对 Logan。

当他终于面对 Logan 的时候 —— 他觉得自己是个傻瓜。Logan 都没往他这儿看。那个野性的变种人正弯着腰查看工具箱里都有些什么工具。

“差不多该有的都有了。”Logan 直起身子，而 Scott 不得不第一百次地提醒自己，他的红石英眼镜是完完全全不透明的。

……否则，Logan 肯定很久以前就把他揍翻在地了。最近一段日子，Scott 几乎无法从他身上移开视线。

以前，他从不曾被任何人所吸引……不过，考虑到他这辈子到现在有一半的时间是在孤独和眼盲中度过的，吸引力这件事对他而言根本就是个新事物。

后来，Scott 被带到大宅里，并且有了红石英眼镜，他希望自己能融入集体当中……很快，他发现即使是在一所遍布变种人的学校里，他依然显得那么突出。

其他学生认为 Scott 有点怪，他对事情过于关心，对 X 战警计划也过于认真了。Scott 不明白。现在他们有了第二次机会——为何不用这个机会来帮助别人呢？

有时候，他觉得有些学生故意否认他们是被歧视的少数群体，因为这样做更容易。有时候，他觉得让这些孩子们能有一个正常的、无忧无虑的青春期是教授最大的成就。或许是他自己太早熟了；他的生活境遇让他比其他少年成长得更快。

不过，其他学生还是都挺敬重他的。他为人冷静、从不瞎混，在其他学生眼里有一定威信。而且，出于某些原因，他在女孩当中相当受欢迎。根据 Jubilee 的说法，这是因为他相貌英俊而且有运动员一样的体格，当然 Scott 没有直接去问她 —— 某天他躺在沙发上无意中听到了她跟 Tabatha 的闲聊，发现 Scott 听到了她的话，Jubilee 顿时脸红的像熟透的番茄一样。

他并不真的在乎这些，但是他心里还是暗暗希望 Logan 会看到这些，知道别的学生都喜欢他，Charles 也很信任他，从而对他有个好印象。

多傻呀……或许他还远远不够成熟。

但是，提到 Logan……

一开始，Scott 只是觉得他很有魅力。Scott 很欣赏 Logan 带他们在危境室里训练时的认真劲儿。他很高兴自己不是唯一一个做事认真的人。他喜欢他们在一起各做各事，彼此不说一句话，却不会感觉无礼或别扭。Logan 好像从不像别人那样来评判他。

而且，他一直都喜欢 Logan 那副不在乎别人他妈会怎么想的做事风格，还有他的忠诚、他的力量，他对格斗和车辆的知识……

后来，发生了那些变故，忽然之间 Logan 变成了全职教师，Scott 见到他的时间一下子比以前多了很多。就是从那时起，事情开始…… _变了_ 。Logan 被派去上历史课，通常上课专心的 Scott 发现自己越来越难集中注意力听讲了。他发现自己越来越容易盯着 Logan 发呆，描摹他肌肉的形状，享受他说话的声音。

直到他开始做那些奇怪的梦，他才意识到事情开始失控了。

第一个梦开始的时候没什么奇怪的。某一天 Logan 教他开车，在梦里，他们开着车通过大宅附近的一片树林。

‘集中精神。’梦里的 Logan 说。

‘我做不到。把手拿开。’Logan 的一只大手放在他大腿上，隔着牛仔裤也能感觉到那只手的热度。

‘这样好点没？’Logan 的手往上摸直到握住他的裆部。

‘不！’Scott 喘息着。

‘嘿，眼睛看着路，Summers！’Logan 警告道，然后解开了他裤子纽扣并拉开了拉链。

‘住手……’Scott 哀求道，‘我会撞车的……’

‘不，你不会的。’Logan 的嘴唇蹭着他的耳朵，‘我教得很好，你不会撞车的。’Logan 的手滑过他的裤腰，探到了他的内裤下面，然后将他的阴茎连同睾丸一起捧在他粗糙的手掌里，Scott 猛地惊醒了……他硬了。

第二天，在 Logan 的课上，他的脸一直红的发烫，脑子里那个梦依然鲜活生动。即使在跟其他学生说话的时候，他也觉得尴尬，Scott 感觉那个同性恋梦境的内容都写在了自己的脸上。他不停地告诉自己，至少别的学生也跟他有类似的情况，大概有一半的女学生都在迷金刚狼……尽管这个想法让他自己都忍不住要翻白眼。

那天，他强迫自己跟平时一样举止正常。在危境室课程结束后，他跟往常一样去向 Logan 致谢。但是，那次他言辞支吾，两颊发烫，最后几乎是逃出了教室。

让他吃惊，同时也让他恐惧的是，这样的梦后来又出现了很多次，梦里的内容越来越露骨。后来，Scott 只要跟 Logan 同处一室就没法不产生某种生理反应。而且，他是那么的想要接近他——最后，他索性尽可能的避开 Logan。

最近，他发现自己茶饭不思，睡不安寝……这已经开始严重影响他的日常生活了。

他花了这六个月的时间，试图弄清楚这是否只是对某个人一时迷恋，但是这种感觉完全没有消退。如果有什么不同的话——就是这感觉变得更为强烈了。所以，今天，在屋顶上，他试着对他说：

‘Logan，你有没有……嗯……真的在乎过什么人？’

‘老虎钳。’Logan 就答了一个词，他看上去对这个的问题一点儿兴趣都没有。但是，Scott 强迫自己接着往下说，他必须把堵在心里的话说出来。

‘我的意思是，你心里感觉强烈但是却说不出口。你遇到过这种情况吗？’

‘是的，有一次。’Logan 说，Scott 的心脏漏跳了一拍。

‘有一辆我见过的最漂亮的摩托车，结果被别人买走了。’听到这话，Scott 的心沉了下去。他不该期望能从这位愤世嫉俗的队友嘴里听到别的什么话了。

‘不是剥线钳，是老虎钳！你会不会用眼看啊，小鬼！’

这真伤人。假如不是心跳得太快，Scott 都要以为是自己听错了。提起这个话题，已经耗尽了他所有的勇气。

‘听着，’Logan 站起来，他看上去很生气。‘我是这么看的。我希望这活儿能在元旦之前完成……所以，如果你不跟她说——我就跟她去说！’

‘呃，不要！没事了。’ Scott 举起了双手。他不确定‘她’是指谁，是 Jean？还是 Rogue？但现在 Logan眼里肯定有个女孩，这就表明他的想法压根就跟 Scott 不在一个方向上。

\----原文分割线----

可是现在……现在 Logan 整个人都压在他身上，远离教授和其他队员。

变得勇敢的Scott 两手沿着 Logan 肌肉强健的背脊一直往下，他的阴茎因激动而抽搐战栗着，电流直达他的脚趾尖。他想要这样碰触 Logan 已经想得太久太久了，现在的喜悦和性冲动让他感到头晕目眩。

捧住 Logan 的臀瓣，Scott 饥渴地将他硬的发痛的阴茎碾压着 Logan 的，与野性变种人的冲刺节奏保持同步——他觉得自己快要射了。

_拜托，不要啊……_ 他乞求自己少年人荷尔蒙过剩的身体，希望它能坚持的久一点，再久一点，最好永远不要结束。他不确定以后在其他情况下 Logan 是否还会让这样的事再次发生。所以现在每一秒钟都要珍惜。

从与内裤摩擦着的皮肤开始，性致高昂的 Scott 感觉整个人都在发烫。他将一只颤抖的手伸向 Logan 的短裤，像要把它拽下来。

“Scott。”Logan 僵住了，而 Scott 像是被烫到一样缩回了手。

“对不起……请——别停下来……”Scott 哀求道，他吓坏了，自己的贪婪竟然打破了这个美妙的咒语。假如他们的幽会就此结束的话，他永远都不会原谅自己！

“嘿……别这样。我还想看着 Charles 的眼睛说今晚什么都没发生呢。OK？”

听到这话，Scott 又活了过来，他点点头，而 Logan 马上用一个轻快的吻封住了他的嘴。然后他隔着内裤，握住了 Scott，开始绵长有力地套弄起来，似乎有意要让他快速猛烈地获得高潮。

“不，求你了！我快到了！”Scott 央求着，却同时弓起背将头向后甩去。

“我知道。”Logan 嘶哑的说，他用拇指摩挲着 Scott 的龟头，使得年轻人高叫着达到了高潮。

**_“啊！_** ** _Logan_** ** _！——求……求你……”_** Scott 哀求着射了出来。 _求你和我在一起——求你让这一切有意义，我想跟你长长久久，我真的太想得到你了！_

_……求你……求你了……_

_……哦，上帝。哦，哇哦……_ 他从未如此强烈地高潮过。

“……Logan？……”依旧喘息着，闭着眼睛的 Scott 伸出手，没想到他的手在 Logan 短裤里遇到了对方的手，他正在抚摸自己仍然硬着的性器。

“让我来？”Scott 希望自己听上去别像实际上这么饥渴。

“不行，Summers。”Logan 喘着粗气，“如何怎样，现在不行。就…… _啊_ ……就让我看着你……”

听到这话，Scott 感到自己的脸猛地红了起来，他点点头。他把手放在 Logan 的短裤外面，想要隔着布料感觉他自慰的动作，Logan 没有表示反对，这 Scott 颇感欣慰。

“……你看到的，你喜欢吗？” Scott 害羞的问；但是他需要知道——他需要抓住些什么。

“瘦子，你真迷人。”Logan 呻吟着说道，他在 Scott 的额头印下一个温柔的吻；那个吻让他觉得自己正在融化。

“那，你为什么不让我碰你？”

“这……这就是……你想要的？”Logan 喘息道。

“我想给你口交。”

Logan 倒吸了口气，加快了自己的节奏。“你是处男，Summers？”

这句话介于陈述与疑问之间，但是感受到他的话让 Logan 如此欲火中烧，Scott 热切地答道：“是的。我要你做我的第一个。”

仿佛输掉了一场内部的搏斗，Logan 射了出来，他努力控制着自己的声音，然后整个人压在 Scott 的身上，快速地无声地喘息着。

\----原文分割线----

即使还处于晕晕乎乎的状态，Scott 也意识到自己快要醒了，于是他拼命想让自己回到睡梦中去。

他很快乐，就像是得到了某种永恒的东西，他不想从梦中醒来回到现实，回到自己近来的生活中去。

但是噪声越来越响，还有人在越来越重地推他的肩膀……Scott 差点就要睁开眼睛，但是多年训练出来的自控力让他即使在睡眠也能意识到自己没戴眼镜，他猛的坐了起来。

“悠着点，Summers。” Logan 粗声粗气地说，Scott 的心悸动起来。原来，他的快乐并非只在梦中……他是真的很快乐。尽管如此，镭射眼还是接管了他的身体。

“发生什么了？”

他讨厌自己听上去显得这么无助，不过，他受不了处于黑暗之中 —— 而且没有任何对策。

“没事儿，小子，是黑鸟来了。让我帮你穿好衣服。”

“现在几点了？”Scott 问。温暖的阳光抚摸着他的脸，荒漠的空气依然干燥寒冷，他可以推测出现在应该是清晨了。想起过去 24 小时发生的事情，他感觉出奇的平静，出奇的好。

“早上六点。”Logan 站起身来，Scott 立刻开始想念他碰触了；离开他的温暖接触，Scott 感到一阵颤栗流过脊柱，胳膊上立即起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“给你。”Logan 把他破了的牛仔裤递给他。

“……Logan？”

“什么事？”这是一声粗哑的回应。

“我……”

_就是现在，_ _Summers_ _。否则以后好几年你都会悔青肠子，就像该死的天线那次一样。_

“嗯……关于……你知道？”

“……”

“关于……关于昨晚？”

“怎么了？关于昨晚？”

Logan 没有假装什么都没发生过，他觉得这是个好现象。这给了他足够的勇气继续下面的问题：

“你想不想，或许……以后一起出去什么的？呃——比如，看个电影或其他什么？比如，周五的时候？”他怎么一下子说话跟 Jubilee 一个样了？为什么他就不能让脸不要红呢？这下肯定连脖子都变红了。

“Scott……”Logan 说话了。他的语气让 Scott 还没有把话说完就垮下了脸。“昨晚……我不该让它发生的。你当时完全不清醒。五分钟前，你都不让我采取急救措施来救你的命。我很抱歉，但是——……嘿？”

Logan 长叹一声，他看见 Scott 长长的睫毛上闪烁着泪花，少年拼命紧闭着双眼想要控制自己的情绪。

“我应该辞职，一回大宅，我就辞职 —— 我占了学生的便宜，不该继续在这里工作 ——”

“我知道我在做什么！”

“你才 17 岁，Scott，你实际上并不——”

“到二月份我就 18 了！”

“你病着，脑子不清楚——”

“昨天在屋顶上的时候我可没生病！”

“那时你在谈 Jean 的事！”

Scott 笑了起来，短促而又苦涩。“Jean 什么都知道。我只跟她一个人说过，她是我最信任的人 —— 因为这半年我简直就像活在地狱里一样。而且，好像还是她建议 Hank 派我们俩去屋顶干活的，她跟他说，男人之间的互相配合对我们两个都有好处。“

“胡说，小鬼。她在用能力漂浮天线的时候，我看到你们两个眉来眼去了！”

“我们那时是在交谈，Logan！她在鼓励我对你说点什么，把自己的想法告诉你。”

此后是一阵长久的沉默，Scott 无法判断 Logan 的反应是什么，他心里暗骂，怎么非要在没戴眼镜的时候进行这种对话，好像第一次约人外出还不够难似的。但是六个月来的黯然神伤和欲求不满，还是让他做出了最后一次努力：“Logan？我相信你也想要，不是吗？我是说昨晚发生的一切？”他伸出手去，没想到 Logan 人已经在他手能碰到的范围之外了。他尴尬的放下了手。

“Summers……”

“—— 你说怎么样？周五？试试看好吗？”少年的声音在颤抖；看上去好像他的整个世界都依赖于野性变种人的回答。

Logan 叹了口气，Scott 心跳速度翻了一倍；听上去似乎那人要妥协了。

“我已经有一个世纪没有约会了……这可不是在打比方。”

Scott 笑了，他感觉好像压在他胸口的大石头被移走了。但是，喜悦并没有停留太久。

“……不过，瘦子。我不想在 Charles 反对的情况下这么做。”

“我们不必得到他的同意！”

“嘿，我比你要明白。他是你的法定监护人，也是我最亲密的朋友之一。如果他不希望我跟他的儿子约会 —— 我就不会跟你约会。”

“你是开玩笑的吧！Logan，这世界已经跟你上次约会的时候不一样啦。你不用征得任何人的允许就能带我出去。”

但是，Logan 没有回答。他只是很快地穿好衣服，Scott 还没来得及说什么，他就听到了Ororo 的声音。

“Scott？Logan？感谢上帝，我们担心死你们两个了！”

“Ro，帮忙把这小子送上飞机，行吗？我去取摩托。”

Logan 在那里站了好一会儿，完全沉浸在思绪当中。

\----原文分割线----

回去的飞行是一次压抑的旅程。Logan 的表现就好像 Scott 只是他碰巧从狼群口中搭救下来的一个陌生人一样。当最后一个登上黑鸟与大家会合时，Logan 甚至都没有朝他这边看一眼。在走向他常坐的那个教师座位时，他还特意绕了个圈子，这个举动实实在在让 Scott 感到心痛。自从父母去世后，Scott 就没有再哭过，而现在他必须小心地控制自己，否则这将成为他第一次……

//嘿……//

多亏了 Jean，他才没有失态。她给他带来了一副红石英眼镜，还有一套替换的衣物，一路上她都握着他的手，却什么都没有问。他猜，看到 Logan 对他如此冷淡，她一定已经猜到这事没有按他希望的在发展。

Scott 感到 Jean 捏了一下他的手，同时脑中听到了她的声音： _//_ _回到大宅之后，你要告诉我究竟怎么了，好吗？我想，事情不一定会像你想象的这么糟。_ _//_

能有这样棒的好朋友，实在是太幸运了！他不知道其他学生是不是也会跟 Jean 一样能理解他，……他甚至不知道这是否真的 _有什么需要被理解的_ ……这么想着，他的心更是沉到了底。

\----原文分割线----

Charles 在生他的气。

Logan 一上飞机，就感觉到 Charles 的愤怒像一吨重的砖头直接砸在他身上。

一半的他，那个野性难驯的自己，想要对教授大吼，叫他别管闲事。而另一半的他，那个他猜想还抱着 19 世纪价值观的自己，则很清楚，由于那晚的所作所为，他应该退出 X 战警，离开大宅。

于是，回家的飞行就像是一场精神灾难，漫长又紧张，清晨的太阳也在刺痛他的眼睛、加剧他的头痛；Logan 一整晚都没有睡，因为担心狼群来袭，他对周围保持警觉，同时他也思忖着，这是他唯一的机会去紧紧拥抱 Summers，呼吸着他的鼻息……抚摸着他柔软的棕发……或许他想的没错。

McCoy 也比平时要安静很多，Logan 疑心他也知道了，对此他很是反感。教授通过主脑无意中得知了真相，这是一回事，但是他不该把这事告诉 Hank。

他只想好好独处一段时间把事情想清楚。但飞机刚一落地，他还没来得及逃走，Charles 就对他发出了广播：

//来我办公室，马上。//

\----原文分割线----

 “Scott……来，我们去医务室，我要仔细检查一下你的头，否则我不放心。”

Scott 注视着 Logan 随着教授下了飞机，他的视线无法离开 Logan 的背影。这不关他继父的事！怒火让他猛地转向 Hank，几乎是吼着对他说：“你明白吗，他救了我的命？”

但是医生的目光也立刻变得坚硬起来，“我知道，Scott。但是，你要明白事情比你想的要复杂的多。现在，跟我来吧。”

他感到有人用心电感应轻拍了一下他的肩膀，他望向 Jean。Jean 对他鼓励地点点头，于是，他的肩膀松弛了下来。

“好吧。”他不情不愿地向医务室走去，Hank 在身后不远处跟着他。他知道 Jean 是对的，现在最明智的做法就是乖乖听话。在前往 Hank 办公室的路上，他在心中暗自发誓，决不会让任何人来妨碍他和 Logan，不管会发生什么。

\----原文分割线----

Logan紧咬着牙，等着教授开口。感觉自己像是一条被牵着的狗似的跟着 Chunk 到了他的办公室，他觉得自己的血液都要气化了。

平时他就讨厌听从别人的指令，更别说是这种私事了。可是，让他感觉更糟的是，教授给了他另一个指令：

“坐。”

Charles 就简单地说了这一个字，Logan 强迫自己从命。他是为了 Scott 才这么做的。脑中的另一个念头竟然让他觉得一丝安慰：不论结果是好是坏，这可怕的六个月总算是结束了。

他坐下来，眼睛一眨不眨地迎上 Charles 灰色的眼睛，不让自己露出丝毫畏惧之色。

“我知道，这事应该怪我。”Charles 说道，这话完全出乎 Logan 的意料，他不由得瞪大了眼睛。

“我看的出你最近一直很不开心。虽然你一直对我封闭思想……可是，就算不用读心术，我也能看出来，只要 Scott 在附近，你的眼神就很痛苦。”

Logan 难为情的移开了视线。原来他对 Scott 的欲望一直都写在脸上啊？

//不是欲望，老朋友。假如那只是欲望——我们现在就不会坐在这里谈这事了。//

Logan 再次迎上那双睿智的灰色眼睛。

“是吗？我可能真的喜欢 Summers，那又怎么样？”

“我不是在批判你，Logan。至少，直到现在为止，我没有在批判你。但是，昨晚发生的事是错误的。Scott 病着，他脑子不清楚，不应该由他——”

“——我知道。”Logan 打断了他的话。就算 Chuck 不捅刀，他已经内疚的要命了。他愿意为自己做的事付出代价——

“我知道，你没有让事情变得更……这么说吧，你想确保 Scott 没有做出他以后会后悔的事，但是在那种情况下，你应该带着他一同后退一步才对。”

“是的，Chuck，我知道，我明白，OK？”Logan 站起身来，“可是，那是为了救他的命……我……我快要失去他了，那时不只他一个人没法保持理性！”

Logan 重重地叹了口气，继续说道，“……听着，我……“他想要找到合适的词句。他不想离开，但是他知道，只要 Charles 一放他，他就一定会立马上楼收拾东西，然后一个人回北方去。

_……_ _然后在西北地区度过另一个冬季。_

偌大的办公室里，壁炉的火一直在燃烧，忽然之间，他觉得好像所有的空气都被炉火吸走了。恐惧紧紧堵着他的胸口，当 Chuck 再次开口时，他差点没有听到他在说什么。

“我要知道，这种事情不会再发生了，假如你想要跟我儿子约会的话。”

Logan 抬起目光，脸上满是震惊之色。这些话说的如此平静、真诚，一时间 Logan 不确定这确实是从 Chuck 嘴里说出来的，还是他自己脑子里想象出来的。

“……你？你同意了？”

“否则还能怎样，Logan？失去我最宝贵的队员和好朋友吗？让我儿子恨我一辈子吗？”

“Charles，如果你不希望——我们可以不这样。让我来处理吧——我去跟 Scott 讲清楚，不会让你难做，我会让这听上去像是我要求的——”

“我唯一的请求就是，”Charles 立刻打断了他，“在 Scott 满十八岁之前。你可以遵守或者不遵守，我不会来偷看。Scott 不再是小孩了，你们两个在床上做什么是你们自己的事。但是，Scott 缺少经验，而且你们两个以后还要共事多年，假如你们能用足够的时间好好想清楚，假如你们那时确有感情，这会让我觉得好多了。”

Logan 点头。金刚狼可能无所谓，但是 James Howlett 明白这非常重要，他会全心全意尊重  Charles 的请求。

“谢谢。”

这个结局比他在梦中敢想象的还要好。

现在唯一要做的事就是让那个 17 岁的小子知道，他还需要再等六个月才能有性生活……

怎样都好，Logan 咧嘴笑了，他心里充满了甜蜜的期待。

（全文完）


End file.
